Atraktif
by chocospica
Summary: Suatu hari, kehidupan Sakura yang tenang mulai terusik. Arus kehidupan yang biasanya ia ikuti pun mulai kacau arahnya. / "SINI LO, KATANYA LO COWO" / "PUNYA MASALAH HIDUP APA SIH KALIAN" / happy reading!


**ATRAKTIF**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Spica**

**DLDR**

**WARN : HUMOR RECEH PARAH, BAHASA NON BAKU, OOC, AU!, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

**HAPPY READING ^^**

* * *

Haruno Sakura.

XI-IPA-3.

Lintas Minat : Geografi.

Sikapnya agak cuek, tapi bukan berarti dia dingin. Ia tak peduli urusan hidup orang lain. Sikapnya yang blak-blakan, membuat orang kadang kesal ingin menjitaknya. Tapi pembicaraan bersamanya tak pernah membosankan, membuatnya disukai teman-teman di kelasnya.

Fakta menarik lainnya, rambutnya merah muda layaknya bunga sakura dengan mata _emerald_nya yang teduh. Tidak terlihat cantik, namun mukanya ga membuat orang bosan memandangnya.

Tapi Sakura tak semenarik itu. Ia hanya layaknya murid biasa yang tak mau repot. Karena itu ia tak punya banyak kenalan di luar kelasnya. Kontak ponselnya hanya berisi keluarga dan teman satu kelasnya. Penyebablainnya ialah ia tak mengikuti ekskul sehingga lingkar pertemanannya hanya sebatas satu kelas.

Ada dua orang yang selalu berada dekat dengan Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Beda dengan Sakura yang tak menarik perhatian sekitarnya, Ino justru pusat perhatian di angkatannya. Ia merupakan sumber gosip yang paling dipercaya. Ditambah dengan kelihaiannya menggunakan _make up_ sehingga mukanya yang cantik terlihat tambah cantik dan menarik mata para siswa di sekolahan.

Ino pernah meracuni Sakura dengan _make up_. Namun Sakura tidak menyukainya karena pernah membuat jerawat tumbuh di wajahnya sehingga ia lebih memilih menggunakan _skincare_ yang Ino ajukan daripada _make up_. Toh rekomendasi _skincare_ yang diberikan Ino membuat wajah Sakura lebih terawat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata juga lumayan terkenal di sekolahnya. Karena keluarganya terkenal sebagai darah biru. Iya, Hinata masih termasuk keluarga keturunan bangsawan bersama Neji, ketua kelasnya(_fyi_, Neji dan Hinata ternyata sepupuan). Terlihat dari sifat Hinata yang anggun meski agak pemalu. Neji pun terlihat berwibawa. Keluarga bangsawan memang paling pandai menjaga sikapnya. Apalagi paras wajah Hinata dan Neji memang tak bisa dibilang biasa. Selalu bisa membuat orang kagum.

Sakura bingung. Mengapa orang biasa sepertinya bisa didekati terus Hinata dan Ino? Awalnya mereka hanya dekat karena sekelompok dalam tugas di kelas dua saat SMP. Namun ujung-ujungnya Hinata selalu mengikuti Sakura. Tak lupa dengan Ino yang selalu menariknya kemana pun. Risih? Jelas, namun toh akhirnya ia terbiasa.

Hidupnya selama ini hanya mengikuti arus. Berusaha belajar dengan baik. Dirinya juga lumayan bisa membaur di lingkungan kelasnya sehingga kendala kerja kelompok selalu tertangani dengan baik. Namun begitu di luar kelas tak ada yang ia kenal.

Oh mungkin ada yang ia kenal, Sabaku no Gaara sepupunya berada di kelas sebelahnya, IPA 2 dengan lintas minat pelajaran sosiologi. Mereka sering pulang-pergi bersama karena rumahnya berdekatan (dan Sakura bisa menghemat ongkosnya). Itu pun jika Gaara tidak ada kegiatan ekskul.

Namun, Gaara juga cukup menarik perhatian. Sikapnya lumayan cuek dengan wajahnya yang tampan(Sakura juga mengakuinya kok) membuat Gaara jadi incaran siswi di sekolahnya.

Bahkan Sakura pernah kena labrak kakak kelas karena dikira kegatelan pada Gaara. Sakura tidak marah balik, ia hanya diam, iya diam-diam melaporkan pada Gaara. Setelah itu Gaara melabrak kakak kelasnya langsung di depan Sakura. Sakura ingin tertawa, namun karena itu tidak sopan ia hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi yang menjadi andalannya bersama Gaara. Gaara dan Sakura memang selalu berwajah tanpa ekspresi jika bersama. Tak ada alasan khusus, ngapain coba harus senyum terus?(sebenernya Sakura ingin mengikuti wajah datar Gaara ketika kecil namun justru menjadi kebiasaan Sakura hingga sekarang)

Setelah itu, Sakura justru diperlakukan baik oleh semua kakak kelasnya. Mungkin ini yang membuat Sakura akhirnya mulai agak terkenal. Ia dijadikan batu loncatan untuk mendekati Gaara. Tapi karena sikap Sakura yang agak cuek, dimintai tolong pun tak akan ia dengarkan. Kenapa harus melalui dirinya jika bisa langsung ke Gaara?

Namun suatu hari, hidupnya yang tenang mulai terusik. Arus kehidupan yang biasa ia ikuti mulai kacau arahnya.

Hari itu adalah saat akhir pekan, ketika Gaara yang sedang numpang main PS di rumahnya bertanya.

"Ra, kamu udah punya pacar belum sih?"

Sakura yang fokus main PS di sebelah Gaara langsung bengong. _Character_nya di layar TV langsung kalah.

Wah.

WAH.

ADA APA INI GAARA NANYA BEGINIAN.

Biasanya juga nanyain pr mengingat Gaara anaknya agak malas dalam mengerjakan tugas. Atau juga nanya Sakura ada uang atau engga.

Iya, Gaara suka ngutang ke Sakura makanya ia selalu baik hati membiarkan ninja merahnya ditumpangi Sakura. Layaknya gojek.

Sakura panik. Masa iya mereka sepupuan menjalin hubungan terlarang, kan ga lucu.

Tapi Sakura berusaha tenang. Menjauhkan pikiran negatif lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Tumben nanya beginian?" kata Sakura mulai tenang dari pikiran negatifnya.

"Ada teman nanyain. Katanya mau deketin kamu." Kata Gaara sambil meraih keripik kentang di antara mereka.

Sakura mulai lega. Untunglah pikirannya tidak benar. Masa iya tukang gojeknya jadi tukang pacarnya. Sakura ga sudi ya.

Sakura mulai tak menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Tangannya meraih gelas di dekatnya dan meminumnya.

Saat gelasnya sudah ia taruh kembali dan hendak meraih konsol gamenya, terdengar Gaara menghela nafas sembari memakan keripiknya.

"Ga mau nyoba ?" tanya Gaara mulai membuka ponselnya.

"Apa nih yang dicoba-coba?" sahut Sakura mulai memilih game lainnya.

"Yaelah Sak, serius dikit." Kata Gaara sembari hendak meraih gelas Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung mengeplak tangan Gaara.

"Ambil sendiri gelas di dapur. Kebiasaan banget pake gelas bekas. Jorok tau ga" Kata Sakura melotot sembari menjauhkan gelasnya dari jangkauan Gaara.

"Yaelah jauh dapurnya. Seret nih." Kata Gaara memelas.

Kayak gini jadi incaran siswi di sekolahnya?

Cuih.

Ganteng sih, tapi kalo orang males gini emang masih pada mau?

Sakura ga habis pikir.

Memang Gaara itu lumayan cuek. Tapi bukan berarti jarang ngomong. Mukanya aja yang keliatan cuek judes gitu. Tapi kelakuannya bikin Sakura emosi.

Ada sofa langsung duduk nyender, ada kasur auto rebahan. Lembek banget hidupnya Gaara mengingatkan Sakura pada _invertebrata_.

_Coelenterata_ atau _echinodermata_ ya?

Sakura jadi gatel mau buka biologi karena penasaran sebelum akhirnya melihat Gaara bersungut-sungut ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas.

'Kayak anak kecil aja.' Pikir Sakura sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang dibawa Gaara.

Wah _macaron_. Bibinya emang jago masak kue. Sakura langsung mengambil satu yang berwarna hijau dan memakannya.

"Enaaakk." Kata Sakura kegirangan.

Gaara yang baru balik dari dapur dengan gelas dan sebotol soda langsung mencibir.

"Bayar. Masa iya _macaron_ gratis minjem gelas aja ga boleh." Kata Gaara mulai duduk dan menuangkan sodanya ke gelas. Meminumnya sembari tangannya meraih satu _macaron_ dari Sakura.

"Apa sih, masa kebiasaan jelek dipelihara." Balas Sakura sewot.

Konsol gamenya entah kemana, soalnya Sakura udah sibuk ngemil dan Gaara sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku kasih _id line_ kamu ke dia ya?" kata Gaara sambil fokus mengetik di ponselnya.

"Dia siapa tuh?" kata Sakura sibuk memilih warna macaron yang akan ia makan.

"Ini yang mau deketin kamu elah Sak." Kata Gaara mulai jengah.

Yaampun kok Sakura diajak ngobrol kayak ginian susah amat. Perasaan otaknya Sakura bagus deh.

"Terserah kamu aja deh, asal dia ga _spam_ aja. _Spam_ _auto_ blokir." Kata Sakura mulai meraih gelasnya dan meminum airnya.

"Loh kok terserah aku. Kan yang mau dideketin kamu bukan aku." Kata Gaara hampir menyentil jidat Sakura yang terpampang karena poninya Sakura sedang dijepit.

"Yaudah kalau gitu jangan dikasih." Kata Sakura mulai menghela nafas.

Jangan sampai Gaara memancing emosinya. Ini moodnya lagi bagus karena ada dua lusin _macaron_ terpampang dihadapannya.

"Kok gitu? Ntar temen gue gimana caranya mau ngedeketin elunya Ra. Kok lu pelit sih" Kata Gaara melotot ke Sakura.

Nah kalo mulai emosi gini bahasa lu-guenya keluar kan.

Sakura mulai meletakkan kotak bekal berisi _macaron_nya ke meja di dekatnya lalu dengan cepat meraih bantal sofa di belakangnya dan menghantamkannya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara kaget terkena hantaman bantal dari Sakura dan langsung berdiri menghindari serangan brutal Sakura lainnya.

"MAKANYA OTAK DIPAKE BEGO. LU MAUNYA APA SIH KOK SEMUANYA JADI SERBA SALAH GUE." Kata Sakura emosi dan mengejar Gaara yang pergi menuju kamar Sasori, abangnya Sakura.

Emang persaudaraan seperti ini ga lengkap tanpa adanya baku hantam.

"KAN GUE NANYA RA. HEH ANAK GADIS GA BOLEH BARBAR YA." Balas Gaara sembari lari sana-sini menghindari amukan Sakura.

"LU NANYA APA MAKSA SIH HERAN TAU GAA." Kata Sakura masih tetep ngejar Gaara.

Bener bener deh Gaara minta dihujat. Apanya sih yang dilihat siswi-siswi di sekolah dari Gaara?

"BANG, SAKURA NGAMUK BANG." Teriak Gaara sambil mengedor pintu kamar Sasori, lalu berlari lagi menjauhi Sakura yang mulai dekat mengejarnya.

"BERANINYA NGADU AJA LO. SINI LO, KATANYA LO COWO."amuk Sakura melewati kamar Sasori yang pintunya mulai terbuka.

Muncullah muka bantal Sasori. Rambut acak-acakan dengan matanya yang masih sipit memejam.

Sasori ini abangnya Sakura. Umur mereka selisih 5 tahun. Jurusan teknik fisika. Pinter iya, ganteng iya. Apa sih yang kurang dari bang Sasori?

GALAK. LEBIH GALAK DARI MAMANYA SENDIRI.

"HEH BOCAH SINI LU, PUNYA MASALAH HIDUP APA SIH KALIAN SAMPE KEJAR-KEJARAN KEK ANAK INDIA." Teriak Sasori dengan muka bantalnya.

Sumpah ya, Sasori tuh lagi cuti kuliah ingin tidur aja bawaanya karena habis begadang nyelesain tugas yang menumpuk minggu kemarin. Dan dengan durhakanya, adik-adiknya menganggu istirahatnya yang tenang.

Dengan jurus rahasia yang biasa ia lakukan saat Gaara dan Sakura bertengkar, akhirnya Sasori berhasil membuat mereka duduk.

Iya, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sasori yang melotot tajam.

Gaara dan Sakura mulai mengeluh dalam hati. Kalau gini caranya pasti kaki mereka kesemutan mendengar ocehan Sasori.

Mau ngelawan tapi Sasori itu galaknya kebangetan. Bahkan mama mereka sendiri kalah.

Mari kita semangati Gaara dan Sakura agar dapat bertahan mendengarkan ocehan Sasori.

Tanpa disadari, Gaara lupa memberitahu Sakura siapa yang ingin mendekatinya.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa ada orang ganteng lainnya yang akan mengusik hidupnya Sakura.

* * *

**SAKURA POV –END-**

* * *

Btw ini anggap aja chapter prolog dari sudut pandang Sakura yaa, habis ini juga masih chapter prolog tapi dari sudut pandang orang yang mau deketin Sakura.

Ada yang mau nebak siapa orangnya? (sebenernya aku udah ada kandidatnya, tapi bisa aja berubah sewaktu waktu sesuai mood dan inspirasi fanart wkwkkwkwkw) tapi yang pasti Sasori sama Gaara bukan kandidatnya wkwkwk, iyalah kan udah jadi sepupu sama abangnya Sakura heheheheh

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya hehehehe

* * *

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
